iWouldn't have it any other way
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for six months, and on the last Friday of every month, Freddie takes Sam out. But, when they go out, Sam acts a little...differently. One-shot. Might possibly become a multi-chapter fic, if I get good reviews.


**Disclaimer – I do not own iCarly.**

**This is my first Seddie fanfiction. Let me know what you think. **

My, girlfriend Sam... I still can't believe I can say that sentence. It's been six months since we started going out, and I still can't get my head around it.

We've sort of got into a routine, now. We do iCarly as normal and go to school as normal. Then, I spend most of the time, trying to get Sam to be a little more...loving. She refuses to kiss or hug me, in public, and will only hold my hand if we're not in school.

But, once a month, that changes. Just for a day.

You see, on the Last Friday of every month I take her out to her favourite restaurant. As, sort of a treat. She loves going. It's a little place in town, called Eddie's diner.

So, on the last Friday of every month, Sam treats me a little...differently.

Like last Friday...

After school, I'd gone straight to my apartment to finish a report I had for English. I knew I wouldn't have time to finish it otherwise. My date with Sam would take all evening, and I had plans for the rest of the weekend.

When, I'd finished I took a shower, and got dressed in a clean blue shirt, and jeans. After towel drying my hair, and spraying on some cologne, I grabbed my wallet and left the apartment.

Then, I walked across town. Sam lived about ten minutes away. Just, through the park, and down a few side streets. I got there in no time. Our dinner reservations were for 6:30. Sam got to hungry to eat any later. But, I got to her house at six, so I knew we had plenty of time.

I didn't even get a chance to walk up the path, before Sam ran out of the house, and jumped into my arms.

'Freddie!' She grinned, hugging me tightly, her legs wrapped around my waist.

'Hey, Sam.' I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

'I missed you.' She whispered into my ear.

I laughed softly, as she'd seen me about two hours ago, in our last lesson. It was strange though, how she only acted...loving, outside of school.

Sam then leant in and kissed me softly. Resting her forehead, against my own when she pulled away.

She then released me, and grabbed my hand tightly. Then, taking control, she started pulling me along the street. It was about a fifteen minute walk from Sam's house to the restaurant, and she didn't leave my side for one second, the whole way.

I finally got a good look at what she was wearing. A dark blue silk dress. It was tight to her waist, where it then fell to her knees, in three layered tiers. She was wearing small silver heels, but her legs were bare. Her hair had been straightened, rather than curled like it normally was. She looked beautiful.

That was another strange thing about every fourth Friday, she would always dress up.

Sure, I'd take her on dates all the time, at least once a week. But, she never made as much effort, as she would on every fourth Friday.

We got to the restaurant, and were seated immediately.

The restaurant, isn't really all that fancy. It was a large sixties themed diner. Called Eddie's diner. It was kind of run down, but Sam, loved it for some reason.

I tutored after school, and had a job working in my local computer store on weekends. So, i had plenty of money coming in. But, not enough to eat there every week, which is why I only took Sam there once a month. She may behave like a fabulous girlfriend once a month, and the food may be reasonably priced, but she still ate like a trucker.

We were seated in a booth, near the window. Outside there was some old cars, painted in pastel colours. Sixties music played quietly in the background, and it really set of the atmosphere.

I slid into the booth, leaving go of Sam's hand momentarily. She immediately slid in beside me, and sat right next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I kissed her head lightly. I loved it when Sam got like this, just once a month, just for a day.

I picked up the menu from the table top, and flicked it open.

Sam, was tapping her foot loudly, which was extremely distracting.

'Freddie.' She whined. 'Stop reading the menu.'

'I'm trying to decide what I want.' I chuckled. 'Do you what you want?'

'Same thing as every week.' She grinned, looking up at me. 'Ribs!'

'Of course.' I smiled.

Suddenly a waitress appeared at our table. She looked about my age and hand bleached blonde hair. Her eyes were a harsh dark brown, and her face was heavy with makeup. She smiled brightly as I looked up at her, ignoring Sam completely.

'Hey, welcome to Eddie's diner. I'm Angelina, and I'll be your waitress tonight.' She smiled. Then she leant over a little, her low cut top slipping further down.

'But you can call me Angie.' She winked.

I felt Sam stiffen beside me, and I could feel her anger.

'So...you're the guy from iCarly, aren't you?' Angelina asked, battling her eyelashes.

'Yeah.' I nodded, feeling extremely awkward.

'I've always thought you were good looking, in fact that was the only reason I watched the show.' She giggled. 'Maybe we could go out sometime?' She asked, smiling widely.

Suddenly Sam stood up beside me, and leant across the table. Her face was inches away from Angelina's, and she hissed menacingly.

'Listen blondie, Freddie's mine.' Sam, stopped, and lowered her voice further. 'So back off.' She spat.

'God, chill.' The waitress chuckled.

Sam lunged for Angelina over the table, but fortunately she jumped back in surprise.

'Sam...' I warned. She knew if she carried on we'd be banned from this place.

Sighing, she decided to order instead.

'Just get us a plate of ribs, two peppy cola's and...' Sam paused, turning to me for my answer.

'I'll have a cheeseburger, with fries.' I supplied.

'And, chuck in a plate of onion rings, and extra fries.' Sam smiled sweetly. 'Free of charge of course, due to the hassle you've caused us.'

Angelina gave us a dirty glare, before scribbling the order down and flouncing back to the kitchen.

Sam sat back down beside me.

I could tell she was furious, she sat about a foot away from me, and turned her back towards me.

'Sam.' I mumbled. 'What's wrong?'

She turned to face me, her hands clenched at her sides.

'It's just that waitress!' She complained. 'She was all over you like a rash.'

I laughed loudly, at Sam's simile.

She pouted, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

'You know I only have eyes for you.' I murmured, sliding closer to her.

Her shoulders relaxed a little, and she leant back against me.

After a few minutes, of Sam ranting about the waitress, our food arrived. But instead of Angelina, it was a middle aged woman.

After, we finished our food, I payed the bill, then we left together.

We made our way back to Sam's house. But stopped in the park, just around the corner. It was still light out, and Sam and I had another hour until our curfews.

I pushed the creaky gate open, and we walked into the empty playground.

Sam pulled me gently over to a bench, and she held my hand tightly in her own. Her head rested lightly on my shoulder.

But, I was pre occupied thinking about Sam's actions. I couldn't work out why she changed so much, when I took her to the diner. So, I turned to face her, resulting in her head falling off my shoulder. She looked up at me expectantly.

'Sam, can I ask you a question? It's kind of been bugging me. ' I confessed.

She nodded smiling at me sweetly, which made my question all the more relevant. Normally she'd roll my eyes, when I asked a question.

She looked at me expectantly. So, I looked her in the eyes, and asked 'Why do you act so differently, when we go out, to 'Eddie's diner, Sam?

'I don't.' She said, turning her head and avoiding my eyes.

'Yes you do.' I insisted.

'So?' Sam said. 'It doesn't matter.'

'It matters to me.' I protested. 'Please, just tell me what changes on the last Friday of the month.'

'No.'

'Sam...' I coaxed.

'Fine.' She groaned, turning to face me.

'Freddie, I care about you. I really do. But, I've got a reputation to uphold, and as much as I want to, I can't let those walls come down. Not yet, anyway.' She confided, her blue eyes boring into my own brown ones. 'So, I just try and carry on like normal. You know, insulting you, and whatever.'

I nodded, grabbing her hand in my own. I knew how hard it was for her to admit and talk about all of this.

'Then, take earlier for example. When that waitress was flirting, with you. Everyone knows you're on iCarly, everyone knows you're smart. A lot of girls would kill to go out with you. Yet I am dating you, and I treat you like dirt.' Sam sighed. 'You deserve so much better. Someone who doesn't insult and abuse you public, or refuse to kiss you in front of people. So, once a month I try to be the girlfriend I should be, and want to be. Treat you how you should be treated. Let you know I do care, and I do appreciate all you do, for me. Because, Freddie, you are an amazing boyfriend.' She finished, smiling weakly.

Then she sheepishly looked down at the ground, and whispered softly.

'And...I...ummm...I love you.'

I couldn't believe it. Sam had never told me she loved me, not once in the six months of us dating.

I pulled her chin up, and kissed her forcefully. Wrapping my arms around her, and feelings hers snake around my neck.

We broke apart, both breathing heavily.

'I love you, too.' I murmured into her hair.

Sam, then pulled me into another kiss. God, I loved the last Friday of every month.

I honestly thought that was our best date. But, then again, I'd have another one in two weeks.

But, as usual, the next day, things went back to normal.

I was going to a convention with Gibby. When, I was leaving my apartment, Sam was on her way to Carly's.

'Hey.' I grinned, pulling her in for a hug.

'Get off me Frednub. It's too early for nubs to be touching me.' She complained, shoving me away, looking disgusted. She then disappeared into Carly's.

I carried on down the hallway, chuckling to myself, at how much Sam had changed since last night.

But, I could swear she was smiling, as she went into Carly's apartment.

Sam was back to her old self, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
